


Я и мои сорок котов

by Ragni_Alkari



Category: All New X-Factor
Genre: Fluff, Humor, M/M, Pre-Slash
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-29
Updated: 2017-01-29
Packaged: 2018-09-20 17:12:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9501896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ragni_Alkari/pseuds/Ragni_Alkari
Summary: По заявке "Ртуть, Гамбит И ИХ СОРОК КОШЕК".





	

Пьетро уходит из Икс-Фактора.  
Пьетро возвращается в Икс-Фактор.  
А потом ещё трижды по тем же рельсам.

— Скатертью дорога, — говорит Реми.  
— Ты удивительно предсказуем, — говорит Реми.  
— В следующий раз не забирай оранжевую толстовку — ты без неё пару недель проживёшь, а Оливер без лежанки ужасно скучает.

«Господи, — думает Пьетро, — как моя жизнь докатилась до этого?»  
И оставляет толстовку на тумбочке возле кухни. Оливер — это святое. Как и все прочие чёртовы кошаки, определившие, следуя неведомой логике, его, Пьетро, комнату в качестве логова. Не гамбитовскую! Его. Чем, интересно, он умудрился так странно безоговорочно им полюбиться, и почему их хозяин не только не возмущается ситуацией, но и как будто всецело её одобряет, вплоть до полуночных пинков запертой двери, потому что, видите ли, Люциферу приспичило подремать на потасканном пьетровском рюкзаке, а Фигаро на его же лохматом спросонья затылке.

Определённо, жизнь Пьетро никогда и ни в чём не щадила. Ни в чём!

— Если у вас есть кот, всё — кот, — Лорна фыркает, ощипывая клочки серой шерсти с его костюма. И непонятно, чего в её голосе больше — иронии или какого-то странного, недоверчивого сочувствия.  
Пьетро разглядывает затяжки на рукавах и понимает, что их опять стало больше. Чёртовы мохножопые твари. Когда они есть, всё — не только они, но и, по совместительству, их когтеточки — маленькие, большие, ходячие.  
Пьетро ворчливо отмахивается:  
— Поправка. Это вообще-то коты Гамбита.  
— Среди людей популярна гипотеза, — вдруг изрекает Опасная, — что животные перенимают повадки своих хозяев. Может быть, ему нравится твоя комната?  
Лорна ржёт как больная, Пьетро едва не захлёбывается кофе, а нарисовавшийся в дверном проёме Гамбит радостно соглашается:  
— Да! У тебя кровать больше — всю жизнь о такой мечтал. А ещё я дичайше люблю грызть носки по утрам, одолжишь парочку?  
И вроде всё как всегда, вот только Луна разглядывает их как-то слишком внимательно, кошачий маньяк почти для всех незаметно показывает ей кулак под столом, и у Пьетро вдруг начисто пропадает желание завтракать в общей столовой.

— Ну и куда ты на этот раз? — Реми в компании всего своего ненаглядного прайда перегораживает выход и мысленно сам себе повторяет, как мантру: меня это не касается, на кой хер я во всё это ввязываюсь, у меня коты не кормлены, меня это не…  
— Семейные обстоятельства, — Ртуть стоит прямо напротив, и что-то в его глазах явственно намекает, что если придётся драться за право немедленно покинуть базу — он будет. Хотя если взглянуть на вещи трезво — драться ему не придётся в любом случае. Реми просто не успеет ничего предпринять, даже если захочет. Особенно с учётом кота на руках и ещё двух под ногами.  
Оливер выворачивает из-за ботинок Гамбита и вдумчиво, сосредоточенно бодает лодыжку Пьетро. Урчит, как маленький наглый трактор.  
— Я оставил толстовку, — вдруг сообщает Ртуть.  
Реми хмыкает. И говорит:  
— Спасибо.  
И отступает от двери, освобождая проход. Вот сейчас, через мгновение, в левый бок толкнёт потоком воздуха, до слуха с маленьким опозданием дойдёт хлопок лёгких створок, и можно будет идти кормить кошачью стаю. Всё предсказуемо с точностью до секунды, но.

Ртуть приседает на корточки и чешет Оливера за ухом. А тот, предатель, не только башкой об него отирается, но и заваливается на бок, а потом вовсе на спину — подставляет под осторожные пальцы мягкое беззащитное брюхо и так откровенно тащится, что Реми невольно завидует — то ли Пьетро, потому что ему самому мелкий серый гадёныш погладить пузико всё ещё не позволяет, то ли гадёнышу, потому что его самого точно никто сейчас не погладит. Всё это как-то чудовищно по-идиотски. И лучший способ сменить атмосферу — конечно, сказать что-нибудь ещё более идиотское.

— Твои семейные обстоятельства грозят нам очередным апокалипсисом, или пока обойдёмся новой серией индийского кино в стиле «а сейчас я и мои сорок слонов вам станцуем»? — Реми опирается лопатками на стену за спиной и иронично приподнимает брови. Не спрашивать же, в самом деле, у Ртути, не надо ли ему, для разнообразия, чем-то помочь.  
Пьетро смешно морщит нос, усмехается одним углом губ и поднимается на ноги.  
— Думаю, в моём случае актуальнее будет вариант «я и мои сорок котов».  
— Это мои коты, — Реми сам удивляется, до чего же многозначительно это звучит. — И их всего трое.  
— А Луна считает, что четверо. Ладно, до скорого.  
В левый бок мягко толкает потоком воздуха. Тихий хлопок лёгких створок доходит до слуха с маленьким опозданием. Чёрт бы побрал этих чёртовых, мать их, Максимовых. Всей их семейкой из чёртова индийского кинематографа. Во главе с Пьетро. И четырьмя его чёртовыми котами. Оливером, Люцифером, Фигаро и…

«Господи, — думает Реми, — как моя жизнь докатилась до этого?»  
Оливер путается под ногами всю дорогу до кухни. А перед дверью запрыгивает на тумбочку, заваливается на бок поверх оранжевой ткани и подставляет под рефлекторно тянущиеся погладить пальцы Гамбита мягкое и беззащитное брюхо.


End file.
